The present invention relates to a pivot bearing mechanism, in which a main body is fixedly mounted on a first member and a pivot shaft is rotatably connected at an end to the main body and fixedly connected at another to a second member. The main body is provided with a slit, a width of which may be changed through a screwing element tightened into a threaded hole extending through the slit, so that a tightness of contact between the main body and the pivot shaft may be adjusted by changing the width of the slit. And, the pivot shaft is a hollow member to allow conducting wires to extend therethrough.
A conventional pivot bearing mechanism is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A first and a second member 11, 12 are provided at predetermined positions with axially projected locating means 111 and 121, respectively. The first member 11 includes a radially projected connecting part 112 for mounting on a base 13, and the second member 12 includes a radially projected connecting part 122 for mounting on an item 14 to be pivotally turned relative to the base 13. A pivot shaft 15 is extended through holes 113, 123 defined in the first and the second member 11 and 12, respectively, so that the second member 12 may bring the item 14 to rotate about the pivot shaft 15 relative to the base 13 until the locating means 111 on the first member 11 abuts on the locating means 121 on the second member 12 to stop the second member 12 and accordingly the item 14 from rotating any further.
In the above-described conventional pivot bearing mechanism, an external force must be applied to the item 14 connected to the second member 12 for the item 14 to rotate until a predetermined stop location is reached. The item 14 is not allowed to stop or locate at an angular position other than that set by the locating means 111, 121. Further, there is not any means for controlling a rotating speed of the second member 12 when the latter is caused to rotate relative to the first member 11. That is, the external force applied to the item 14 has complete control over the rotating speed of the second member 12 relative to the first member 11.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved pivot bearing mechanism to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional pivot bearing mechanism.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a pivot bearing mechanism, in which a pivot shaft is rotatably supported on a main body with a tightness of contact between the two components being adjustable, so that a second member fixedly connected to the pivot shaft can be rotated and located at any desired angular position relative to a first member to which the main body is fixedly connected.